Always And Completely Human
by DoctorWhoGal
Summary: As I walked through the Vallies Of Men, careful not to make a single sound in my wake, I looked up. And saw the man who haunted my dreams...


As I walked through the Vallies Of Men, careful not to make a single sound in my wake, I looked up. And saw the man who haunted my dreams.

He was standing there, a grim expression on his face, his fingers wiedling the object in his hand as though it always belonged there. As he walked towards me, like a hunter intending on catching his prey, I knew I was in trouble.

Putting my hand in my holster for my stun gun, I pointed it at him, trembling a little as he stopped just in front of me. I couldn't let him see I was scared, I couldn't.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" I said, as he moved even closer, reaching out to take the weapon that was tucked firmly in my grasp.

I backed away from him, fingers itching to pull the trigger. "I mean it. Come even closer and I'll shoot. It won't kill you, I'm not the type of girl who just likes to shoot people for no reason. But I'm afraid it will hurt. A lot."

The man gave a knowing smile and shook his head. He had his arms crossed and almost looked amused. "You won't shoot me, Oswin."

I raised an eyebrow at him. He was so cocky it was unbelieveable. "How do you know I won't?"

I raised the gun higher, so it was aimed straight at the point between his eyes. "Do you want to put it to the test? And how do you know my name?"

The man walked even closer still, and plucked the gun from my hands, slinging it away as though it burned him the minute he laid a finger on it. And I let him. I don't know why but there was something in his eyes that were looking straight into mine that made me trust him. For a body so young, he had eyes so old. As though he had lived for such a long time than anyone ever knew.

His expression was soft as he gazed at me, and I knew I was no longer in danger.

"I know you wouldn't shoot me as I know you, Oswin. The girl who dreams of seeing the stars no matter how long it takes. I only came here to give you a warning."

I put a hand on my hip, shaking my brown hair out of my face. "And what warning would that be?"

The man started to walk towards a blue box, clicking his fingers and opening the door. I followed him, picking up my stun gun and putting it back in my holster.

As he walked into the blue box, I heard him take a deep breath. "Don't go on the ship with the name so cold."

I frowned at him, confused. "What does that even mean? And why shouldn't I go on it?"

The man continued to look straight into my eyes, as though looking into my very soul. "Because it will change your life. And not for the better. But in a worse way you could ever imagine. No matter how much you want to go on that ship, you must resist it, Oswin. It could just save you."

The man reached out to cup my face and he laid a kiss on my forehead. I found myself leaning into his touch, my eyes closed.

"Oswin Oswald, the girl who dreams. You will see me again. And, oh how far we'll run."

As he was about to close the doors, I just had one more question. "Who are you?"

The man smiled, before raising his hand in a salute. "Spoilers."

I woke with a start, my heart pounding in my chest like it was doing the samba. I sat up, taking in my surroundings. I was still on the ship Alaska, the one the man said not to go on. I didn't realise untill it was too late. But it wasn't real. Because I was really a Dalek.

The man who was always there in my dreams helped me see who I really was. I thought he was going to rescue me and show me what was out there. I longed for it more than anything.

Why, why didn't I heed his warning? The Chin Boy who I made his greatest enemies forget about. If only I had listened to him.

The only comfort I had as I sat there, arms hugging my knees as I witnessed the destruction of the Asylum was this. I was Oswin Oswald, I fought the Daleks, saved the greatest man I ever met and I am human. Always and completely human. And no one can take that away from me.

I hope this was OK. It's just a silly drabble. I'm not sure if it makes any sense :)

Amy x


End file.
